I see it in your eyes
by Ilikeyaoi
Summary: PainxNaruto. If there's one thing Naruto understands it's pain. Though he didn't expect it to rape his mouth. SHOTA! YAOI! ONESHOT! Srsly. R&R Disclaimer; I own nothing.


Well... Since Kay isn't ever going to write it. I finally said screw this! I'll write it myself. PlotwPlot, Somewhere after Naruto first becomes Genin, probably right before the Chunnin exam.

Warnings; Uh... Shota? Haha. Sorry no lemon this time. I couldn't seem to fit it in. Ooc, I know nothing about Pain and I know Naruto would probably react differently but oh well.

To all those wondering about updates to my other Naruto story, there won't be any. Sorry. It was supposed to be a oneshot. Anyone who wants to steal the idea can.

It was a nice sunny day, there wasn't a cloud in sight. The birds were chirping loudly, and the bubbling trickle of water could be heard in the distance. So why, was Naruto so damn miserable. He really wanted to know, he was stomping pouting and downright irritable. If he didn't know any better he'd say he was pmsing.

The vegetation trembled in fear as he trampled through them, and the birds flew away as fast as their little wings could carry them. He finally made it to the river that had been tempting him since he'd first heard it.

With a sigh he ungracefully plopped down on a warm rock. It wasn't like it was overly warm. Even in his orange jump suit he was comfortably cool. He'd slept well, he had eaten a decent meal, and he'd showered in perfectly tempered water this morning.

So what was his deal, why did everything seem to piss him off. Even Sakura! When they'd met up this morning he'd felt like clawing her throat out. All because she'd told him he was stupid. She always called him stupid and it'd never fazed him before.

He ran a tanned hand through his hair and sighed again while toeing the rocky ground below him. He'd not fought with anyone more then usual. Kyuubi was actually leaving him alone. The villagers weren't paying him more mind then usual. Sasuke...

Oh!

"That's it!" He exclaimed punching a fist into the palm of his other hand. It had to be Sasuke! He slumped again. The question now was what had Sasuke done that had gotten him so pissy.

His face scrunched up with concentration, and he tapped his chin in thought. "Hmmm..." Sasuke was his usual asshole self. Ignoring him when it was convenient and speaking when it would cause the most reaction.

He hadn't beaten him in any spars lately. More often then not they'd been draws. So it couldn't have been Sasuke... Damn. Now what. He pressed his palms hard against his eyes then leaned back and let his head fall so his throat was exposed to the sun. Well might as well forget it. He was content just ignoring everyone today.

Right as he laid fully back on the rock intent to sunbathe for a few hours, someone decided to loudly and rudely, well okay they weren't making that much noise but he was irritable remember, clogged their way through his resting place.

He opened one cerulean eye to a slit, and focused on the intruder. He didn't recognize them. He was a few miles outside of the border to Kohana but he hadn't expected to run into anyone here. It was really... usually to close for Hostiles. Both eyes opened wider as he sat up to observe better.

This man wasn't much taller then he was... okay so he was a few inches taller (more like feet) but Naruto was going to hit a growth spurt soon! Anyways, the man had burnt orange hair, and more metal on his face then Naruto believed was possible. His eyes though... when Naruto looked into them he lost himself for a moment. Beautiful, disgustingly so. Nearly the same shade as his hair. His ears were as pierced as his face, maybe even more so. His body covered in a long black cloak covered in red clouds.

"Uh..." He uttered eloquently. The man merely stared at him a few moments longer. Looking like he was having an internal debate with himself.

"Your eyes..." the man finally muttered, taking a step closer. Naruto sat still, he didn't feel killer intent or see any sign of attack from the stranger. That didn't mean he trusted him, no he made sure he had a few Kunai ready to throw if need be. He could feel his Chakra buzzing ready for anything.

"Yeah, I have two of them." Naruto stated cheekily. The man didn't laugh or even twitch his lips, and that made Naruto squirm. His eyes darted around making sure the freaky dude didn't have back up. Though he wouldn't have known if they were actually trying to hide themselves.

"Pain..." The man said after a few more uncomfortable moments.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"My name, is Pain."

"Er... nice name. Mine's Naruto, Uzamaki Naruto." He said, smiling widely his eyes closed. When he opened them he jumped back and landed painfully on his tail bone. "Owww~" Right in front of him stood Pain, entirely too close. Like... two inches from his face close.

"You shouldn't let your eyes shut." Pain said brushing a hand gently against Naruto's cheek. Naruto stared up at him wide eyed. Shocked for once into silence.

"Eh... he he, yeah. Okay... why?" Naruto laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and trying to inch away as much as possible. Though he didn't close his eyes...

Pain stared at him intently not moving away but not getting closer, "because... they are beautiful. Full of anguish... breath taking." Pain said wistfully. His hand moved to Naruto's chin and held on lightly. Though firmly enough Naruto wouldn't be able to shake him off without trying.

"Um, that's nice and all big creepy man." Naruto replied his eyes glued to the arm because he couldn't look down far enough to see the hand that held him. "Could you, uh, move out of my bubble please?"

"Hmm," He hummed lowly and moved a little closer. "Don't close your eyes." With that said the strange man Naruto had known all of ten minutes bent down and stole his second kiss from him.

Before Naruto's mind could process the fact that a much older looking man was sticking his tongue into his mouth all he could think was, 'What the hell! I don't have to count this one either, right?' He finally came back to his senses but by that time Pain was sitting on top of him with his arms wrapped tightly around Naruto.

Naturally Naruto began to struggle. He bit harshly into the tongue that had been eagerly trying to get him to respond but that had only made the freaky man groan wantonly, and for Naruto to get a mouthful of the mans blood. He feebly tried to pull away his hands clenched tightly in the thick fabric pushing and pulling, his legs kicked but the weight settled on them made them useless.

He got his mouth away long enough to yell something incomprehensible before Pain was devouring his lips once more. His eyes closed finally trying to ignore the situation and think enough for an escape plan.

Pain obviously didn't like that and pinched the back of his neck harshly, it got the desired response. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he yelped his fists punched Pain hard in his chest, on his back and his shoulders but it didn't seem to even faze the man who was raping his mouth and staring into his eyes.

Naruto wasn't one to give up, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to escape this. As young as he was he'd had experiences with drunks who thought he was free game since he was a monster. Near rapes had been hard to get away from, but he had Chakra and they didn't.

This though, even if he felt the panic those other times had brought up, was nothing like that. They never kissed him. They were only after their own pleasure, and their self righteous revenge. This man, Pain. He was almost gently caressing Naruto's lips, his tongue, his teeth, everything.

Naruto felt the metal piercings on the mans face strangely cold, they dug into his lip and he felt metal slide over the roof of his mouth. Frustratingly it made him shudder, a jolt of lightning traveled down his spine into a place he didn't even want to think about.

Naruto didn't want it, he didn't want to loose his innocence to a stranger who liked the look of his eyes. Who could see past the faked smile and see his troubled past. He knew the look in the mans eyes, past his own mask of indifference. Lust. 'How weird...' Naruto thought, 'his names pain and he gets horny from it... how odd.' He kept struggling, he refused to give in.

He choked and spluttered when Pains tongue went a little to far down his throat, but still Pain didn't stop. He didn't stop. Not when Naruto got enough leverage to knee him where the son don't shine. Not when Naruto clawed viciously through the thick cloth, not when Naruto ripped a few piercings from his ear and blood flowed precariously down his neck. He actually seemed to enjoy it.

Through it all, Naruto kept his eyes open, he refused to look into Pains as much as possible until he ran out of options. 'Why won't he stop kissing me?!' Naruto thought. His lips were bruising and his chin was wet with saliva, it wasn't a comfortable feeling. He finally raised his panicked blue orbs and locked onto rusty orange.

Pain just watched him, just kept looking. Kept kissing, kept trying to get his own tongue to do something other then pull away as far as it would. The lust was still there but there was something else. Understanding, maybe?

With one final swipe of his tongue, Pain pulled back. Naruto hastily wiped his chin and lips free of spit and tried to flee. But the arms were still there, holding, trapping.

"Why...?" Naruto couldn't bring himself to yell, to attack... he was afraid if he did Pain would actually like it and things would continue. His cheeks were flushed a dark red, his eyes were locked onto Pains trying to understand.

"Because I wanted a taste of _your_ pain." He said after another few moments of uncomfortable staring. He leaned forward and Naruto's head snapped to the side trying to stop what he knew was inevitable. He was surprised when warm lips pressed into his temple, and the weight that was holding him captive moved off of him.

He blinked in shock and turned his head. Pain stood, there no longer looking at him but at the water that kept going. Kept running, no matter what. "And what did it taste like?" He asked, sarcastically. Brushing his fingers against his swollen lips.

"Bitter." Pain said, he looked at him again into his eyes. Naruto still thought Pains eyes were beautiful, but now he could see the reflection in them. Pain... pain... "I will see you again." It wasn't a question so Naruto held his tongue.

Naruto stayed there in that same position long after Pain left, his fingers still brushing lightly against his lips. He wondered again, why he'd been so annoyed this day... and more importantly... "Why aren't I annoyed anymore?"

Please excuse my grammar and possible spelling mistakes. I have yet to find a beta. R&R Please and thank you. ^ ^


End file.
